Untitled
by HayXFreakx3
Summary: Sam and Dean make a new friend. Little do they know she means more to Bobby, than anything.   I SUCK at summaries.   Rated M for language.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Unfortunately I** **do NOT own supernatural, or sam or Dean.. :( Lexi is mine though. **

"Ha! She kicked your ass Dean!" Sam said.

Dean was wiping the blood from his split lip as he watched the blonde walk away from him. "Shut up Sammy."

"Dude, I told you she wouldn't take your shit." Sam continued. "That was so funny."

"Yeah, but in my defense she's not a normal girl, she's a hunter."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Did you happen to catch her name?"

"No. But damn she was hot." Dean replied. "I'm gonna get me some of that."

"Sure ya will Dean." Sam said. "Can we go, this hunt exhausted me."

Sam passed out as soon as they got to the motel, Dean stood there staring in the mirror. He had a black eye, and the girl had split his lip.

Sam would never let him hear the end of this.

-**Three Months later**-

"Seriously, more friggen Vamps?" Dean exclaimed. "They're everywhere."

"I miss the days when we thought that they were extinct." Sam muttered. "Now what?"

"Tonight we go to the bar." Dean said. "Not like we're gonna get much done now anyway."

The impala pulled into the parking lot of a bar named Webb's. It looked scummy, which seemed to be the life of the Winchesters these days.

Once inside the brothers got a beer and sat down. "Dude, we need some serious R&R." Dean stated. "I say after this, we head to Florida, find some chicks, and just chill on the beach."

"Sure Dean, whatever you say." Sam said, not really expecting it.

There was yelling coming from the pool table, and the brothers looked. There was a familiar looking blonde having a screaming match with a big biker dude.

"Dude, just give me the cash!" She was yelling.

"Hell no! You hustled me bitch." The man yelled.

"Don't call me a bitch!" She screamed.

"Why don't you go play dolls or something, before you get hurt?" The man threatened.

Dean stood up and walked over to them. "Who's gonna get hurt?" She yelled. Dean caught her arm as she went to swing at him.

"There a problem here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah this Asshole can't take being beat by a girl." The blonde said through gritted teeth. "Give me my money!"

"Fuck off bitch!" The biker growled.

"Hey now." Dean said. "How much does he owe you?"

"Buck fifty." She said.

Dean pulled out the money and handed it to her. "Everybody good now?"

With a dirty look to the biker she turned to Dean. "Didn't I whoop your ass once?"

"Not that I recall." Dean replied. "Can I buy you a beer?"

Dean got her a beer and they sat down with Sam. "So what's your name?"

"Lexi Nichols." She replied.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Dean said. "Winchester."

"I believe you beat my brother's ass three months ago." Sam said. Dean glared.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You're the Assholes that cut in on my job."

"Hey, we were just tryin' to kill some evil bastards!" Dean defended. "You in town for a case?"

"Yep. Vamps." Lexi stated. "Please tell me you're not workin' my job."

"Sorry sweetheart." Dean said.

"We're goin' in tomorrow." Sam said.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Lexi said. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"Baby you're lucky to be with us." Dean smirked.

Sam stomped on his foot as Lexi punched him in the ribs.

"Ooof!" Dean let out. "What the hell?"

"Don't objectify me, or I'll bust your face." Lexi threatened.

Sam laughed. "I think I like her."

"Anyway boys." Lexi said. "I'm outta here. Gonna be an early day."

"Yeah, we are too." Dean said.

Lexi slipped Sam her number with instructions not to give it to his dumbass brother. "Text me, we'll get shit set."

They watched her pick up a motorcycle helmet and put on a leather Jacket. They parted ways in the parking lot.

Dean watched as she got on a lime green crotch rocket and sped off. "She drives a fucking crotch rocket. How hot is that?"

"Dean, you should probably leave that girl alone." Sam warned. "We already know she can beat you up."

Dean snorted. "You know I let her!"

"Whatever Dean." Sam said as he got into the Impala.

-**The Next Day**-

They met at a grungy little diner in town. Sam wouldn't tell Dean how he knew she'd be there. It irritated him.

Lexi was already there sitting in a booth, sitting on the outside to make sure Dean couldn't creep and slide in next to her.

Sam slid in first, so Dean could have the outside. "We didn't keep you waiting did we?" Sam asked.

"I came early." Lexi said. "I was just sending an email and doing some research."

"Oh, okay." Sam said.

The waitress came and took their drink order, Dean flirted with her.

Lexi eyed him in disgust. "Can you go twelve seconds without being a creep?"

Sam laughed. "No, he can't."

Dean elbowed his brother. "What? Not like I'm with some chick?"

Lexi arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I thought someone as smooth as you would have some supermodel."

Sam laughed again earning a glare from Dean. "What? She's funny."

"Kay, so if you two are done can we talk business, I'm ready to gank some vamps." Lexi said.

"Alright, everything's set, we just gotta stake the place out and go chop some heads." Dean said.

"Well then let the head roll." Lexi said.

They ate and headed to where they were, Lexi beat them there. "Come on man! I'm ready to sit in a tree for hours." She headed into the woods to the spot they had agreed upon, and climbed a tall tree. The brothers watched. She had a machete strapped to the outside of her right leg, and a katana on her left.

They took their places and waited. The spot had a perfect view of the farm. After two hours Lexi climbed down.

"Screw this." She said as she hit the ground. The brother's followed as she walked straight up to the farm. They hit the edge of the woods. "You guys get in, I'll distract them."

Lexi strolled into the yard. She kicked something over and it made a large banging noise. "Hey blood suckers! Lunch is here!"

Three people came out of the house and two came out of the barn.

"Mmm, do I smell yummy?" She yelled and she took the machete in one hand and the katana in the other.

One of the vamps came at her and in one swift movement it's head was rolling towards the edge of the woods. She quickly made her way towards the barn with the vamps following her.

With the vampires distracted, Sam and Dean stole into the house. It was really quiet, almost too quiet. They could hear what sounded like a woman whimpering. They made their way toward it. A petite redheaded woman was tied to a chair, and a female vamp was standing over her, fangs exposed.

As they entered the room the vamp whipped around. "Mmm delivery." She said.

"Not quite." Dean said cockily.

The vamp came at them and Sam ducked out of the way, going to the tied up woman. Dean fought with the vamp. She pulled a knife and cut his arm. "You bitch!"

He got angry and punched it. It fell to the floor. He raised his machete and as he brought it down, he felt something warm splatter on his back. Two heads rolled and he turned around to see Lexi wiping off her katana.

She put a finger to her lips and exited the room. Sam had the woman untied and was carrying her. Dean walked with his brother outside, and to the edge of the woods. "Get her to the Impala and stay there." Sam nodded and took off running at full speed.

As Dean neared the house he heard a females scream. He ran into the house and up the stairs.

A vamp had Lexi by the throat, pushed up against the wall. "Hey!" Dean yelled. "Let her go."

The vamp tightened her grip. "Or what?"

Lexi let out the noises of someone choking. "Or I'll make sure I use the dull side of her Katana."

Lexi was pushed higher up the wall. Dean moved closer and swung his machete into the vamps ankle, severing its Achilles heel. The vamp dropped, and Lexi did as well, She gasped for air as Dean severed the vamps head.

Dean helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Peachy." She muttered. "I think we got 'em."

"Well, we'll do a sweep and burn this place the ground." Dean said.

"Okay." Lexi said. She already had a bruised handprint on her neck, and she wasn't being her cocky self, it makes Dean nervous. They checked the place out, when being certain that it was clear they dragged the bodies to one area and poured gasoline on them. Lexi tossed a match as they ran out the door.

They grabbed their weapons and hiked back to the Impala and Lexi's bike in silence. When they cleared the trees they heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief.

Seeing Lexi's neck he freaked. "Christ what happened?"

"One got the drop on me." She muttered. "How's the girl?"

"Fine, she's asleep in the backseat but needs a hospital." Sam replied.

They took the girl and said they'd found her like that before disappearing. Lexi had followed them to the hospital and back to their motel.

"Man what a day." She groaned. "I friggen hate vamps."

"Me too." Dean through in. "Dude, you are like a killing machine."

"That's what I was raised to be." She mumbled. Lexi had plopped onto Dean's bed and was stretching out. Dean couldn't help but check her out. "Eye's on my face buddy."

"Sorry, force of habit." Dean said quietly.

Sam went to shower, leaving Lexi and Dean alone. "So you saved my ass." Lexi said quietly.

"You saved mine first." Dean replied. "We're even."

"Yeah. So, I guess I'd better be going." Lexi said.

"And not say Goodbye to Sammy?" Dean asked. "My sister would be heart broken."

"Dick." Lexi muttered. "Yeah well I need to get a start on the drive home."

"Where's home?" Dean asked.

"Far away from you." Lexi said with a cocky smile.

Dean gave her his number. "You ever need any help or anything at all, give me a call."

"Sure thing." Lexi muttered, she walked over to the bathroom door, picked the lock in record time and opened it. "Bye Sam, catch ya on the flip side."

She shut the door, picked up her helmet and her leather jacket. "Goodbye Dean."

She put her Jacket on and walked out.

Her bike pulled away as Sam came out of the bathroom. "How'd she get in?"

"Picked the lock, faster than you ever have dude."

Dean plopped on his bed, and felt a lump under his blanket. He reached underneath and pulled out a wad of cash. He counted out exactly a hundred and fifty bucks. "That bitch."

"Huh?" Sam said. Dean held up the cash. "Oh. Now what?"

"I dunno head to Bobby's?" Dean said. "That vacation idea is still on the table."

"Sure it is." Sam said.


End file.
